paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A crush for Copper
Summary Rocky comes back from a date with Tundra, to find Copper waiting for him. She starts teasing him about the date and has to get called away by Zuma for her to leave him alone. Rocky is now determined to find her a crush so that she will hopefully stop teasing him. Characters Tundra Rocky Copper Zuma Flavannah Iruz minor characters Elsa Codi Princess Story Rocky and Tundra were walking into their pup houses after going on a date. "Good night Rocky." Tundra called. "Good night Tundra." he called back. suddenly he heard some one behind him laughing. "hiiiiii Rocky!" the voice called. Rocky turned to see Copper standing there, a mischievous glint in her eye. "oh hi Copper. I didn't know you would be up." Rocky said. Copper only giggled. "Have fun on your date with Tundra?" Copper asked. Rocky blushed. "Yeah. Of course!" he said. "I knew it. you Looooooovee heerrr... And your going to Maaaaarrry her..." Copper paused to make kissing sounds. "Copper! We are just dating!" Rocky cried. he was starting to get annoyed. "which leads to kissing... and from there it leads to a wedding... and then PUPPIES!" Copper cried. Rocky flushed beet red. "p-puppies?!" he cried. he couldn't imagine being a father. But then again... the thought was nice... "Copper! you need to go to bed!" a voice called. Rocky turned and breathed a sigh of relief, It was Zuma. Copper just nodded. "Okay. Night uncle Zuma! Night Rocky!" she cried and walked over to her pup house. "Thanks Zuma." Rocky said. Zuma's eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Your welcome Rocky. You shouldn't be bothered by what she says. She's just a pup. Pups always act that way when they have no idea what love is like themselves." Zuma told him. Rocky nodded thoughtfully... that gave him an idea. His tail started wagging. "You know Zuma... your right." he said starting to smile. Zuma looked at him strangely. Rocky had that look in his eyes. he had an idea, Zuma knew it. "What are you thinking Rocky?" Zuma asked. "I think... We need to find a crush for Copper." Rocky said. "how? You want us to play cupid?" Zuma asked him. "exactly. We'll find her a pup that she can't resist!" Rocky said. Zuma tilted his head, then nodded. "Sure. We could try at least. I'm not sure that it will work though." Zuma said. "Great! we'll start in the morning." Rocky said. "I'll help too!" a voices cried at once. Rocky and Zuma turned to see Flavannah coming out of her hiding spot. she suddenly looked embarrased. "Flavannah? were you eavse dropping on us?" Rocky asked her. Flavannah nodded and shuffled her paws sheepishly. "Okay then. You know, that just might actually help us." Rocky said. Flavannah looked up grinning. "Really?! oh good!" she said breathing a sigh of relief. "Okay. then we'll meet here bright and early in the morning" Rocky said. Flavannah and Zuma nodded. then they went off to bed. **** Early the next morning Flavannah woke up. She padded outside to find Rocky already waiting with Tundra. "Good morning Rocky. Tundra." Flavannah told them. Tundra smiled at her. "Good morning Flavannah. I'm going to help on the hunt for a crush for Copper." Tundra explained. Flavannah nodded. "Are we all here?" she asked Rocky. "All except for Zuma." Rocky said frowning. "Should I go wake him up?" Flavannah asked him. Rocky nodded and Flavannah turned to Zuma's pup house. she padded inside and pawed him gently. "mm.... go away..." Zuma moaned. Flavannah rolled her eyes and nudged him again. Zuma woke slowly and opened his eyes. He yawned and looked up at Flavanna acusationaly. "why'd you have to wake me up?" he asked grumpily. "It's time to go find Copper a crush." Flavannah told him softly. Zuma nodded got up and stretched. Flavannah backed out and Zuma followed. Rocky and Tundra were still waiting patiently. "All right, I think we should split up and cover more ground." Rocky said. the three pups nodded as he continues. "We'll each take a fourth. I would suggest you each take your vehicles." Rocky said. Tundra was taking the top left part of town, Zuma the top right, Flavannah the bottom left, and Rocky the bottom right. They each split up and walked down to try to find a good candidate for Copper. Tundra was drivng down the road. She was scanning the streets all the while keeping an eye on the road. At first, there didn't seem to be any pups, then she started to see them. Tundra stopped her snowmobile and padded over to the nearest alley. there were five pups there in all. One of them was a cocoa husky like herself, another was a black and tan chihuahua, another was a tawny golden colored mix breed, another was a dusty colored Cocker Spaniel, but the last was a young chocolate lab. He was the color of milk chocolate. All the pups stopped what they were doing and glared at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The cocker spaniel asked suspiciously. "I was just looking around the town... I'll go in a second." Tundra said nervously. The cocker spaniel sniffed with distaste. "What ever." it said. the chocolate lab looked at Tundra curiously. Tundra walked up to him. "hi there. I'm Tundra! and you are?" Tundra asked gently. there was something about this pup that was promising. "I'm Zuri ma'am. But please call me Iruz." he told her. "Iruz, okay. Well Iruz, do you have a home?" Tundra asked. "No ma'am." Iruz said looking at his paws. "Why don't you come with me? I'll make sure you get a home." She told him. Iruz brightened up immideately. "Really?!" he cried. Tundra nodded. her gaze shifted to look at the other dogs. "What about you? do you guys want a home?" Tundra asked. All four dogs shook their heads. "No way!" The cocker spaniel said. Tundra turned back to Iruz. "Come on, lets go." she said and walked towards her snow mobile. Iruz followed excitedly. They started heading back to the look out and Tundra put a paw on her pup tag. "Rocky, Zuma, Flavannah, I think I've found the perfect pup for Copper. Meet me back at the look out." she said. "Gotcha." Zuma said. "Okay." Rocky said. "Awesome job Tundra!" Flavannah said. then the connection was broken and all four pups headed for the lookout ***** By the time they got back, all the pups were up. Princess was even there. "Mon ami, where have you been?" Princess asked as Zuma hopped out of his vehicle. "Oh, just out." Zuma said as he padded up to her. Tundra, Rocky, Flavannah, and Iruz followed him. Princess looked down at the little lab. "And who is this?" she asked. "This is Iruz. I'm trying to find him a home." Tundra explained. Princess nodded and smiled down at little Iruz. "Bonjour Iruz. I am Princess." She told him. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Iruz said. Princess smiled and padded off with Zuma at her side. "Lets go find Copper." Rocky said to Tundra and Flavannah. They nodded and headed towards the look out. Inside they found Copper chewing on a squeaky bone. When she saw them approaching she ran up to them with the bone still in her mouth. "whoh sat?" Copper asked through the bone looking at Iruz. Iruz was staring at Copper with wide eyes. "This is Iruz. We are trying to find him a home." Rocky told her. Copper dropped the bone at his paws. "Wanna play with me?" She asked him. Iruz nodded silently and the two took off in a game of tag. Rocky, Tundra, and Flavannah watched happily as the two played. Suddenly Elsa was beside them. "Hey, whos that playing with Copper?" She asked. "Thats Iruz." Flavannah told her. Elsa nodded. "whats he doing here?" Elsa asked. "looking for a home. but..." Flavannah paused to look at the duo. "We are hoping we already found one." Elsa followed her gaze and smiled knowingly. "okay." she said and walked away. Just then all the light turned off and the TV that was switched on just a minute before blipped off. All the pups looked around confused. Codi hurried inside and looked around. "What happened?" He asked. "I think the power went out..." Flavannah said. Codi nodded and headed towards the elevator. Iruz saw him going towards the Elevator and padded over to Tundra. "Whats he doing?" he asked her. "He's going to go fix something and the power will turn on again." Tundra told him. Iruz nodded and raced towards Codi and hopped inside the elevator just before the door closed. Tundra, Flavannah, Rocky, and Copper watched in confusion as they rose. Why had Iruz followed him? Well, they weren't going to go up there in case they accidentally messed Codi up, so they waited patiently for them to come back down. A half hour later, the lights flickered on, and Ryder, Codi, and Iruz came down from the elevator. Iruz's eyes were shining. Soon as they got out, they all saw why. Iruz had a shiney new collar and tag. "What happened?" Tundra asked them. "It was a blown fuse, and Iruz helped alot in fixing it. He is my trainee now." Codi said smiling cooly down at his new trainee. Copper let out a squeal of delight and tackled Iruz. "Great! Now we can play, and talk, and live together!" she cried. Uknown to Copper, Iruz was blushing at the thought of spending every day with the pretty pup. Rocky, Tundra, and Flavannah caught the blush and looked at each other grinning. They had done it. Now, hopefully, Copper would find out just what it meant to have love. And in the end, it looked like things are gonna be okay. The end